


Cake and Laughter

by Blue_Eyed_Dreamer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Anyone who says they weren't Luke's parents are wrong, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, I have a lot of feelings about Owen and Beru Lars, Laughter, Life Day (Star Wars), Luke is a SAP, M/M, Thinking about family during the holidays, secret santa gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Eyed_Dreamer/pseuds/Blue_Eyed_Dreamer
Summary: Part of the Discord Secret Santa gift exchange. My giftee is Sloane."It's not supposed to do that, right?"
Relationships: Boba Fett/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Cake and Laughter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beetlebee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetlebee/gifts).



> This is a gift for the Secret Santa gift exchange on Discord for Sloane. I hope you like it! It takes place after a New Hope, with established Boba/Luke.

"It's not supposed to do that, right?" Luke asked, not able to look away from what used to be a Life Day Doll. 

"Well… it's an improvement at least." Boba replied after a long few seconds. He looked down at the blaster he said he'd picked up from his last bounty and slowly holstered it, showing a lot more care than he had when he'd first fired it. 

"You didn't have to shoot it, you know. It's just a Life Day doll." Luke chided half heartedly, still staring at it. How in Sweet Force had such an ordinary looking blaster caused… that? He knew that there were many things in the galaxy that he'd never understand, but this was a bit over the top.

"Don't lie, you were about to slice it in half yourself with your glowstick."

"For the last time it's a lightsaber." Luke groused, but he couldn't help the snicker that came out.

"You're not wrong though." Another few minutes of that cursed song, the song that was playing everywhere due to the holiday, and Luke may have tried to crush the Sith-damned thing with the Force. Not even the lecture he'd have gotten from Old Ben would have been enough to deter him. Even the most patient Jedi would have tried to destroy it eventually, and that was the reasoning Luke was going with. 

The doll had started up with the infernal song as soon as they had walked into the room they were renting for the night and had scared the hell out of both of them. By the time they had figured out that it was one of those motion detector dolls that had a pre-recorded song, they were already sick of it. When they’d finally located which of the many dolls in the room was playing it, Boba had already begun to emote a distinctly murderous feeling. Then, they had found that the doll didn’t seem to have an off switch no matter what they did, and Boba had finally lost it and drawn his blaster. 

"Well, it worked at least….now, if only that fixed everything else." Boba motioned to the rest of the room, pained disgust all over his face, and positively radiating disbelief. 

To be fair, Luke was a bit taken aback with the state of the room that they were to stay in. Apparently, this was the only room available with the holiday, and Slave 1 was being worked on back in the port, so they couldn't sleep there, as much as both of them would have preferred. 

If there had been any other option that wasn't a complete dive, then Luke would have happily dragged Boba there.

But….

"We cannot shoot everything else and turn it into cake. That is not the reasonable thing to do." 

That's what had happened to the singing Life Day doll. After Boba had lost his non-existent patience, the bolt from his new blaster had hit the doll, and when Luke could see again, there was a heavily decorated cake, complete with merrily burning candles, in its place. 

It had layers even. It looked like the type of cake one would serve at a fancy dinner, with lots of frosting, decorative flowers and candied fruits. 

It made Luke’s teeth hurt just to look at it. 

"It would still be an improvement." Boba retorted, a fearsome scowl fixed on the rest of the decor. Luke looked again, and sighed.

Unfortunately, shooting everything into cake would be an improvement. Still, he tried to find something redeeming to say about it. The owners had let them have it for cheap after all.

"Aunt Beru would have set this place on fire." Is what came out of Luke's mouth instead, and Boba cackled, humour melting away the scowl. Luke just enjoyed how Boba's face transformed with the laughter. With humor, the man seemed to lose a decade, handsome lines turned to breathtaking ones. 

"Did she not like Life Day decor?" Boba asked, still snickering, and he was radiating amusement. It was still a heady feeling to know Luke could get such reactions from him, even though they’d only been together for a short time. 

Luke pointedly looked around at the room, at the rows of Life day dolls, all smiling creepily and dressed up in traditional costumes of the Core worlds. There's not one, not two, but at least a half dozen Corellian lamps shaped into Life Day Stars, each the size of Luke's head. 

And, worst of all in Luke's opinion, was the utterly massive tree in the corner, taking up far too much space. It was glutted with glittery orbs, strewn with silver tinsel, bristling with blinding neon lights, and topped with the gaudiest representation of a star that Luke had ever seen. 

It was also the ugliest star Luke had ever seen. Leia probably would have shot it off the tree in self defense. 

Maybe he should let Boba shoot the tree?

“Aunt Beru liked Life Day just fine, she just had a sense of restraint.” Unsaid was how the decorators of the room had obviously lacked such sense. Trying to picture her face at the sight made him snort, and Boba started cackling again. Thinking of Aunt Beru stung a bit, and he wished she could be here, that she could be laughing with Boba at him, but it was good that he could still think of her without it being all pain. 

She would have scolded him for making their memories together into something painful, so Luke thought she would be happy that he could still think of her with love. 

She would have liked Boba, after grilling him about his intentions over tea, smiling politely with steely eyes. 

Uncle Owen might have just shot him, and then begrudgingly respected him for not being scared off. 

“Buir- my father -” Boba said when Luke hummed questioningly at the term, “would have helped your aunt. That, or he would have run away and just camped in the snow for the night.” 

Luke snorted again, and deliberately didn’t ask more. Boba rarely spoke about his father, and often looked pained at the thought of him, so the fact that Boba was still smiling, still felt amused, made him cut off any more questions about the man for fear that they would lose the light air. 

“Well, we can’t set it on fire, and we aren’t going to be using that blaster until we know it won’t turn us into cake, so we might as well settle in.” Luke decided, and gave Boba a look he had learned from Leia when Boba gave the cake blaster a long look. It seemed that the combination of raised eyebrow and firm set of the mouth did the trick, because Boba unholstered the blaster with a sigh, and placed it in his pack, out of casual reach. 

They didn’t have much to unpack, only having planned on staying the one night until Boba’s ship was fixed before rejoining Leia and Han at the Rebellion base, so settling in consisted of Boba taking his armour off, and Luke putting away his blaster and saber. It was a bit too early to consider retiring for the night just yet, so Luke just tugged Boba over to the lone couch set near the monstrosity of a tree. 

Seriously, why were people so obsessed with trees during Life Day? 

After pushing the multitude of glittery pillows off of it, Boba sat down at one end, and Luke shamelessly spread out so that he was using Boba’s lap as a pillow. Boba’s fond exasperation curled around him, and Luke soaked up the feeling, feeling every inch of him relax, and went as limp as a lazy tooka. 

“You just like using me as a pillow.” Boba accused, but that didn’t stop him from threading his fingers into Luke’s hair, and making Luke go even more limp at the sensation. 

“You have magic fingers.” Luke said, and then flushed red as Boba shook with laughter.

He hadn’t meant to say that!

It was true though, but Luke still turned his head to hide his face in Boba’s stomach, which was still jumping with the force of Boba’s amusement. 

Which was just as distracting as Boba’s fingers tugging at his hair, sweet Force. 

“Hey, don’t hide your face, I’m glad you like my hands.” Luke looked up long enough to glare at the cackles that still framed Boba’s words, and then startled into cackles of his own at the faux-leer on Boba’s face. 

This was why Luke thought he might be happy to stay with Boba for the rest of his life. No one else ever made him laugh this much, was so willing to not treat Luke like the untouchable “Hero” of the Rebellion. Leia, Han and Chewie didn’t do that either, but Luke was comfortable with Boba in a way that he wasn’t with them. 

Aunt Beru had always said that there should be laughter in any good relationship, usually after she managed to get a good cackle out of Uncle Owen. Uncle Owen had always agreed, looking at his wife like she was his whole galaxy. 

Luke thought he was beginning to understand that.

It was hard, sometimes, to remember to find things to laugh about. To not get caught up in leading Rogue Squadron, fighting the Empire, figuring out the Force and legacy Old Ben had left him and not dwelling on his family’s loss. He’d been torn from his old life, with no way to return to it, and now it seemed like everyone needed him to be someone he wasn’t, someone he had no idea how to be. 

Meeting Boba shortly after blowing up the Death Star had been a blessing, first because of the distraction of convincing Boba not to bring Han in for his considerable bounty, then in getting to know him. He’d felt like he could just be himself again.

Leia had seemed torn between rolling her eyes and being truly happy for him when they’d stopped dancing around each other and Boba officially joined the Rebellion. 

She’d solved her dilemma by doing both.

“Thank you.” Luke broke off his laughter to say, and Boba quieted down, still tugging his fingers through Luke’s hair. Luke strangled the urge to purr. He’d never hear the end of it if he did.

“For what?”

“For being you. For giving us a chance. For making me laugh. A lot of things.” Luke said, and then stared with growing delight at the red flush spreading across Boba’s face. He couldn’t help but beam at the small smile that came to life even as Boba felt a bit embarrassed. It wasn’t often that Luke could make Boba blush, but it was adorable.

It was nice that Luke wasn’t the only one in this relationship that could go red.

“Yes, umm. Well… That’s-” Boba stammered, and the blush spread to his ears, and Luke had thought he couldn’t smile any wider but apparently that was wrong. 

And all the while, Boba hadn’t stopped petting Luke’s hair.

Yep, Luke was keeping him.

“Thank you.” Boba said, voice now under control. The blush was still there, but his smile had widened, and there was a look in his eyes that was softer than Luke had ever seen him have. 

It reminded him of Uncle Owen, looking at Aunt Beru, when work was done for the day, and she was working on one of her many tinkering projects, humming to herself. That soft look of contentment and adoration that was just for her. It was also the look Aunt Beru gave her husband, when he sang along to her humming, sometimes coaxing her into a dance. 

Force, he missed them. He’d spent so much time wanting to get away from Tatooine, and now that he was, he sometimes wished that he could go back to those days. Or at least that his aunt and uncle were still there, waiting for him to come home. 

“For what?” Luke asked around the lump that had risen in his throat. Boba slid his hand out of Luke’s hair to stroke across a cheek, and Luke couldn’t help but lean into it. 

“For giving me a chance. For stopping the Princess from shooting me.” Luke barked out another laugh at that. Boba had made no secret of the fact that he was both impressed and wary of Leia. Which just made him a being with common sense in Luke’s opinion. 

“For making me laugh.” And there was his own blush, flaring hot across his cheeks, and Boba stroked his face again, before moving back to his hair. 

“I…” Luke started, and then stopped, not quite sure what to say. He settled for taking Boba’s other hand and kissing the knuckles softly, grinning when he felt Boba’s other hand falter in his petting. He let go of the hand, and watched Boba’s eyes soften even more, and maybe this was what Han was talking about when the smuggler had complained about the gooey eyes Boba had apparently been staring at Luke with.

In Luke’s opinion, Han didn’t have any room to talk when it came to relationships. It was almost painful watching Han and Leia interact, and Luke was staying out of it. 

In any case, the sight made Luke feel warm, and he could feel the fondness, the affection that Boba was making no effort to hide, and it was wonderful.

“Happy Life Day Boba.” He said, still smiling helplessly. 

“Happy Life Day Luke.” Boba said back, still smiling back, still blushing. 

Luke turned his face back into Boba’s stomach to regain his composure, and just let himself drift. Despite the monstrosity of the room, and not being with Leia and Han and Chewie for Life Day because of the damage to Slave 1, he couldn’t say that it was the worst Life Day he’s ever had. 

No, he really couldn’t, because he was warm, safe, curled up with a man he had come to love, and the Force around him rippled with laughter and contentment.

He thought Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen would have been happy for him, even with everything else going on in his life.

Aunt Beru still would have tried to set the room on fire. Hopefully after they had vacated it. 

“So…” Luke looked up at Boba, who had gained control of his blush, tilting his head questioningly as the man trailed off. Boba’s mouth twitched a couple times, and then curled up into an adorable shit-eating grin. Luke prepared himself for what was going to come out of his mouth.

“Should we eat the cake?” 

There was a moment of silence where Luke just stared in complete and utter disbelief. And then he moved. Even as Luke swatted Boba with the obnoxiously decorated pillow though, his laughter rang out with Boba’s, and he couldn’t help but think that there wasn’t anywhere else he’d rather be in this moment.


End file.
